1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording head and, more particularly, to a perpendicular magnetic recording head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularization of Internet has brought about a rapid increase of the amount of shared information between individuals and/or organizations. Thus, many Internet users are interested in personal computers (PCs) with high data processing speed and data storage capacity.
CPU chips and computer peripherals have been improved to increase the data processing speed, and various types of recording media, for instance, hard disks, have been introduced to increase the data storage capacity.
While recording media using a ferroelectric layer as a data recording layer have been recently introduced, most recording media still use a magnetic layer as a data recording layer.
Data recording methods for magnetic recording media are largely divided into longitudinal magnetic recording methods and perpendicular magnetic recording methods.
In the former data is recorded using a magnetic layer with a magnetic polarization horizontally arranged on the surface thereof, and in the latter data is recorded using a magnetic layer with magnetic polarization perpendicularly arranged on the surface thereof.
Considering the data recording density, the perpendicular magnetic recording method is better than the horizontal magnetic recording method.
A process of recording data on a magnetic layer can be considered as an interaction between the magnetic layer and a magnetic head. Thus, to record data with high density on a magnetic layer, improvements of both the magnetic heads and the magnetic layer are required.
Recently, as the perpendicular magnetic recording method draws more attention along with the development of information technology, various types of magnetic heads for the perpendicular magnetic recording method have been introduced.
A conventional magnetic head used in the perpendicular magnetic recording method basically includes a main pole and a return pole, to record data on a magnetic layer, and a magneto-resistive (MR) device to read data recorded on the magnetic layer.
If the track density of the magnetic layer is increased using the perpendicular magnetic recording method, data recording density of the magnetic layer can further increase. However, an increase of the track density of the magnetic layer causes a decrease in track pitch. Thus, the size of the conventional magnetic pole width is reduced in proportion to the decrease in track pitch.
However, in the case of the conventional magnetic head, much flux leakage is generated in the track direction according to a skew angle. Due to this, during the process of recording data on a selected track of the magnetic layer using the conventional magnetic head, undesired data can be recorded on unselected tracks.
To reduce power consumption and heat generation in the magnetic recording head, the current passing through the magnetic recording head for recording data should be lowered.